Aries
by Lady of the Spirit
Summary: In which Anna is in a bit of... trouble with her boss, and Kristoff is there for moral support. Modern day AU, oneshot, part one of my Horoscope Proposal series.


Originally this was one story, but I've decided to upload them all separately in different oneshots.

But anyway, all oneshots are going to be based on the advertisements for wedding cakes from the Taiwanese bakery chain Isabelle. The oneshots will have different pairings in each one - Kristanna, Helsa, Hanna, and Elsanna (will NOT be incest). All modern AU's.

* * *

Chapter Summary: Anna is in a bit of... trouble with her boss, and Kristoff is there for moral support.

Sign: Aries

Pairing: Kristanna

Rating: K+

* * *

Say whatever you want, it was not Anna's fault.

It was not her fault that Mr. Weselton (her boss, who was the most annoying man in the history of the world, in Anna's opinion) had failed to flatter his boss, it was not her fault the contract fell through, it was not her fault Mr. Weselton had missed the meeting to meet up with his mistress at his mansion, it was not her fault Mr. Weselton gave all those who worked under him impossible missions to accomplish - especially her. He hated Anna with a burning passion for some reason, and would always blame her for anything that went wrong, even if she had nothing to do with it in the first place.

The fact that she was standing in his office, in front of his desk, staring at the ground with her fists clenched at her sides, being blamed for something that wasn't her fault set her nerves on edge.

_tap_

_tap_

_tap_

The sound of Mr. Weselton constantly tapping his pens against his desk wasn't helping at all.

The only thing that was helping was knowing that Kristoff, her co-worker, was standing next to her. He really had no business being there, and claimed it was for "moral support" - and to hold her back if Anna attempted to attack Mr. Weselton.

"Anna."

Anna's left eye twitched slightly at the sound of his annoying British (or whatever it was) accent.

"What explanation do you have for today's failure?" Mr. Weselton asked calmly, folding his hands on his desk, glaring at her with his beady little eyes that constantly reminded everyone in the office of a weasel - hence his nickname, _Weasel_-ton. (Naturally, he hadn't the faintest clue that his nickname even existed.)

The redhead shifted slightly, biting down on her lip. "Uh-"

"Boss." Anna looked up in surprise upon hearing Kristoff speak up. "I don't think it's Anna's fault." _Wait - Kristoff is speaking? To Weasel-ton? In defence of _me_? Wait, what?!_

Mr. Weselton looked mildly surprised as well, but then rolled his eyes. "And why do you think that is, Bjorgman?" He asked coolly.

Kristoff stared right back at his boss, brown eyes narrowing slightly. "You set a wrong strategy for flattering the boss."

Anna's eyes grew wide as she stared at Kristoff in shock. It was possibly the first time she had ever heard - well, _anyone _speak out against Mr. Weselton. Even with all of his terrible business plans, anybody who said anything would be fired - instantly.

And now Kristoff was risking his job just to defend her?

"You give your subordinates impossible tasks just to achieve your own goals." Kristoff continued, not looking at Anna. "You played hooky from work to meet your mistress at your mansion. I've seen from experience that, had the project been a success, you would have turned it into your own accomplishment and Anna's hard work would have been forgotten. I saw the entire thing, and Anna did an amazing job."

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It was your own fault." Kristoff finished.

_Did Kristoff just… stand up for me?_

For the longest time, the office room was practically drowning in silence. Anna's mouth was open as she stared at Kristoff with huge eyes and a somewhat comical expression of shock on her face, Kristoff kept his expression neutral as he looked directly at Mr. Weselton, whose face was beginning to turn red as multiple veins appeared in his forehead. Then, the red faced man threw all of his papers into the air in complete frustration. Neither Anna nor Kristoff took any notice of this, however. Anna was still staring at Kristoff.

And then the words slipped out, completely unexpectedly. "Marry me?" Anna asked.

Kristoff then turned to look at her, and, blushing very faintly, said, "Yes."

Anna's eyes went wide for a moment, before a grin grew across her face. Without a second's hesitation, the redhead threw her arms around the blonde's neck. Despite being smaller than Kristoff, her enthusiasm was enough to make her nearly knock him over. He awkwardly began hugging her back, while the papers Mr. Weselton had flung into the air floated down to the ground all around them.

Naturally, the two of them were fired later on.

Anna, however, did not think of it as getting fired.

She thought of it more as, "Leaving to get married."

Aries:

Loves the one with a sense of justice

**So what'd you think? Constructive criticism is accepted, and flames will be used to burn my Twilight series. Reviews are accepted as well, and they give me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. **

**One thing I will not tolerate is anybody insulting any pairings used in this story. Whether it's a Kristanna fan bashing Elsanna or Hanna, or a Helsa fan bashing Elsanna, or whatever, I won't accept it.**

**I'm going to be matching up the pairings with proposals that I think would work for them, just to let you know. Also, they will all be pretty short, so there won't be any fifteen pages long proposals or anything above ten pages long. At least, probably not. Okay?**

**Oh, and if anybody reading this likes Hetalia: Axis Powers, then there are a series of comics based on these advertisements as well, and they're kinda cool. :) **

**You can find them here: losthitsu. tumblr tagged/zodi ac-pro posals **

**Just take out the spaces in-between letters.**


End file.
